


Aversion To The Color Red

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: The Midnight Ramblings [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Custody Battle, Daddy Dean, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, Lawyer Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment that Dean Winchester stepped into his office to fight for custody of his daughter, Castiel had no idea his entire world was about to shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aversion To The Color Red

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a fair warning...we are not lawyers and I've studied in psychology but do not have a degree.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean groaned, pitifully dropping his head back against the plush headrest of his relatively new _family friendly_ Sedan. He still had the Impala; _his baby,_ tucked away in his garage only to be brought out a few times a week, but she was there. He hated this, detested the fact that Lydia was making him go through this, but there was no way in hell he was just giving up on his daughter because his one night stand met some random guy at a “work party,” and he was sweeping her away to some kind of beach mansion in the Caribbean for the next five years.

 

Dean was pretty sure she met the asshole online using one of those stupid sugar daddy websites. There was no way a guy with that much money was going anywhere near the discount department store where she’d been working.

 

He let out a sigh, blowing the air between his lips with a harsh force. He was getting up the courage to walk through the door and find what would hopefully be a competent lawyer that could help him keep his daughter. Sammy had sang the guy’s praises countless times and swore to Dean he was the best in the state.

 

“Well, here goes nothin.”

 

Castiel fixed his suit for probably the hundredth time in the last hour alone.  This wasn’t his first case but...it was his first by himself.  His entire family were lawyers and he only got roped into the profession by his overbearing father and two older brothers.  He wanted nothing more than to run away and become something else more satisfying but if he stayed long enough to appease his family, they had promised him he would be free.  

 

That day could not come sooner.

 

He looked into his small mirror and groaned at how messed up his hair managed to get with just walking around in his office.  He tried to fix it when he got a buzz that his next client was there.  Frantically he spun around to make sure everything was in order before running his fingers through his hair a few times just as the office secretary let Mr. Winchester in.

 

“Oh wow,” he whispered, his entire face burning crimson when he realized he actually said that out loud.

 

“Um, h-hello, you must be Dean Winchester.  I’m Castiel Novak,” he said sticking his hand out a little stiffly.

 

“Hey, I uh..I’m sorry that I didn’t give you a little more notice but,” Dean paused taking a seat in the comfortable leather couch placed neatly in front of the desk. He watched as Castiel leaned on the hard edge of the large wooden surface instead of traveling back around to his chair.

 

“I wasn’t really prepared for all this.” Dean waved his arm trying to incorporate the general fuckall of his life in the motion.

 

“Oh, it’s perfectly fine.  A lot of these situations are never... well, no one is ever really prepared,” Castiel said trying to give Dean his most empathetic smile.  He bit on his lower lip and moved around to the other side of his desk, trying in vain to not compare this man’s eyes to every sparkly green gem he had ever seen.  

 

“So, you’re trying...I mean, wanting to get full custody of your daughter Emma?”

 

Dean nodded, his throat going a little dry when he thought about it. “Honestly, I was fine with joint custody...but her mom, Lydia she wants to take her out of the country for five years and I just.. I can’t let her do that.”

 

He fiddled with the piece of denim that was curling up on the leg of his jeans, just a small knick where something had scraped against it, but still he toyed with it trying to fight back the nervous feeling in his stomach. He knew that custody cases rarely ever went in favor of the father, but he just had to try. “I even tried to work out how to sell off my garage and uproot for a few years but the guy who does my accounting or whatever said I wouldn’t be able to do it without losing almost everything, my house included...and I..”

 

Castiel studied the man before him and chewed on his lip a bit more before taking in a deep breath.  He would win this case if it was the last thing he did.  Quietly he grabbed out a bottle of water and gently placed it into Dean’s hands.

 

“I’ll do everything I can to make sure you get your daughter, I promise,” he said softly, leaning back against his desk again.  He’d have to do some major research and find out who Lydia’s lawyer was.  Gabriel, older brother number two, was a crafty little son of a bitch and always found loop holes and dirt... no.  He was going to do this himself, he’d seen Gabriel do it enough times now.  

 

“I apologize for my next questions but I need to know them in case the mother’s lawyer tries to ask me something I’m not prepared for.  You said you have a job so obviously you have the means to take care of Emma and I’m assuming the home is appropriate for a child?” Castiel asked taking up his notepad to start scribbling his notes.

 

“Oh yeah, man. I mean...I keep her most of the time now, actually. If I’m being really honest I have to say I don’t even know why Lydia’s putting up such a fight. She spends more time with the guy she met a few months ago than she does with Emma.” Dean shrugs, more nonchalant about the guy than it seems his lawyer expected him to be. He guessed for most people it wasn’t just a one night stand that went awry though, so there’s that. The thing is, Dean doesn’t see himself and Lydia ever being more than tentative parents, he doubts they’ll even be friends but there’s no love lost there.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes internally.  Now usually, their cases had the father being extremely non existent and needing to claim the child to keep their newest fling or whatever.  But this was new and sort of threw Castiel a bit.  

 

“Have you kept any receipts that can prove how much money you’ve spent caring for Emma?  It can show that you’re more willing to provide for her than Lydia is,” Castiel said quickly writing down some of the things that Dean said about his, wife, ex-wife maybe just an ex-girlfriend?  Castiel had no idea and really didn’t want to ask.

 

“Yeah, man I guess...I mean I keep receipts for everything. It became a habit after my money guy kept drilling it into my head. He’s tiny but a badger,” Dean laughs when he thinks of little Kevin practically manhandling him into keeping more meticulous records and never leaving behind a receipt. “If you uh, I mean I don’t know what the normal route with this is but if you’d like to come over, scope out my place.. stuff like that I’m happy to do whatever I can to help.”

 

“We’ll see how far this will progress.  If Lydia tries to fight dirty we can too.  Just keep those receipts handy and keep your place clean.  We still have to meet with her and her lawyer to see how difficult they’re going to be. I know someone who works with Child Protective Services who can do a surprise inspection on both of your homes to deem them fit for Emma.  Granted, her lawyer could do the same to you,” Castiel explained clearing his throat a bit.  He placed the note pad onto his desk and wrung his hands a bit.

 

“Do you have any questions for me?”

 

“Not really. Well, more like I just don’t know what I should ask. My uh, my kid brother Sam he’s a lawyer but he’s not passed the bar here, only California. He told me you were the best, that you’d be the person he’d go to but that’s all I know.” Dean bit down hard on his lip looking away, he should have asked Sam some prep questions or something. He should probably want to know something, anything.

 

Castiel blushed again and rubbed at the back of his neck, “I-I’m sure he was just talking about the firm.  I’ll work my hardest for you but...I’m not sure I deserve that kind of praise,” he laughed a little.  He had to take off his glasses and busy his hands with trying to clean them.  Dean was looking at him with way too much hope and those eyes...they were too much.  Once his heart was finally settled back in his ribcage he slipped his glasses back on and gave Dean a timid smile.

 

“No, no it was you. All you, specifically. He put in some hours with your brother I think but promised me that you were the one I wanted,” Dean hesitated only for a second, noticing the clear shock and the awkward blush that was rolling up a pink tinge on Castiel’s cheeks. “He said something about how the rest of the people here were good, but that they could use a lot more… heart.”

 

For the first time in a long time, Dean allowed himself to savor the gorgeous features of another person. Castiel left a lot for him to soak up, the pure wonder and awe shining back at him, the perfect pink lips curling into a bashful smile and  the bright blue eyes blinking behind the glasses that only seemed to magnify their intensity. In a rushed moment of stupidity, Dean gave his most charming and flirtatious smile, “Apparently, he didn’t seem to think you were lacking there.”

 

“Oh...well, tell your brother I said thank you,” Castiel said softly.  He couldn’t help feeling almost weightless at the amazing praise.  It wasn’t too surprising about him having too much heart, his father had said almost the same thing to him but it had been said with a sneer.  Not with a warm smile, like the one on pulling at Dean’s lips right at that moment.  

 

He opened his mouth to say something but there was a knock on his door.  His secretary popped her head in to say his next client was waiting and Castiel frowned.  He wanted more time with De- Mr. Winchester but quickly pushed that thought away.

 

“I’m so sorry to cut this short, it was very nice to meet you and I can’t wait to meet your daughter Emma,” he said.  Castiel quickly snatched up one of his cards and thrusted his hand out with a small laugh.

 

“If you have any questions at all, please feel free to call me.”

 

“Will do, and I’ll keep the house straightened up just in case,” Dean added with a smaller, but somehow more natural smile. He hauled himself up to his feet and tried not to think about how his hand tingled long after the long warm fingers pulled away. “See ya later, Cas.”

 

* * *

 

  
Castiel sat a bit longer in his dark blue VW Bug then he really should have.  This was going to be his first meeting with the little girl, Emma.  He was really hoping to get to know her and well, her father too but he had specific reason for Emma.  If he could get her to say who she really wanted to live without really prompting her, then it would be a strong favor for them.  He explained to Dean in depth that the whole thing would be taped and had to be as natural as they could get just in case Lydia and her lawyer tried to claim that it was coerced.  

 

God, Lydia’s lawyer...every time he thought of that man his skin crawled.  Of all the lawyers in Kansas, she had to get _that guy._  Brady never played fair and always tried to use his good looks to sway a jury and just like he predicted, they were going to try and fight dirty.  Lydia was now accusing Dean of being unfair and that the only reason why Emma was constantly in her father’s care is that Lydia was trying to save up enough money for her daughter.  Castiel had called bullshit immediately and demanded proof of her so called “savings”.  It had been extremely pleasing to shove a beautifully prepared report on Dean’s expenditures into their faces.  Brady had stammered his way through a horrendous excuse why he didn't have one yet that got him a very lovely glare from Lydia.  That meeting had gone extremely well in Dean’s favor and Castiel made sure to send a very nice bouquet from Edible Arrangements to Dean’s “money guy” Kevin.

 

So now, he was sitting outside Dean’s home that looked incredibly inviting.  The lawn was incredibly well managed and the neighborhood was highly recommended.  But, as much as he liked Dean and the stories about Emma, he wanted to properly meet her as well as see the inside of the home.  Swallowing down his nervously beating heart he sent a quick text message to let Dean know he was here.

 

Dean rushed around the living room after receiving Castiel’s text message, doing his best to make sure everything was in order, or at least..that there weren't any major disaster areas laying around. Castiel had given him the choice to bring Emma in or have the meeting at his house and Dean had jumped at the opportunity to keep her in familiar surroundings.

 

It didn't hurt that something inside of Dean needed Castiel to see how well he provided and how well he cared for Emma. His daughter was by far the most important thing in his life and he needed his lawyer to witness it with his own eyes.

 

He knew that there were a lot of guys, hell, a lot of people who pretended they cared more than they did, but Dean was convinced one look at the home, the life he'd built with his daughter and Castiel would easily be able to see how much he loved her.

 

There was a loud rap against the door and Dean practically ran toward the front of his house, eager to let the lawyer in.

 

“Hello Dean,” Castiel said warmly once he saw Dean’s nervous smile.  It seemed to lose it’s edge and became warmer after they stared at each other for a few seconds.  Both of them laughed a bit and Dean moved out of the way to allow him inside.  Castiel was instantly impressed by how warm the inside was and even more inviting than the outside.  It was clean and orderly but clearly a child lived here.  There were toys here and there but not too much.

 

“You have a beautiful home,” he said with a bright smile.

 

“Thank’s, man. Before you start up the tape recorder I know it’s probably kinda weird but it’s almost lunch time for Emma and there’s plenty for us to join in if you want, but if you’d rather not I can tide her over with a snack or something while we talk.” Dean shifted his weight on his feet, pulling at the bottom of his long sleeved henley. He was more than just a little nervous around the lawyer. He’d called his brother immediately after their first meeting and chewed him out for not giving him a head’s up about the hotness factor. Of course that was when Sam teased him mercilessly for twenty minutes until Dean frustratedly hung up on him.

 

“Oh I would love to join the both of you,” Castiel chuckled.  Dean was always so nervous around him and honestly, Castiel had no idea why.  Yes, he knew that he was somewhat attractive but standing next to Dean he may as well be a weed.  It was pretty adorable though and allowed himself to soak it in as much as possible.  

 

Dean lead the way into the kitchen where Castiel sucked in a soft gasp.  The room was gorgeous and well lived in.  He could easily see that Dean enjoyed cooking and Castiel damn near made a cooing noise at the small kitchen playset for Emma.  There was even a small table that was covered in coloring books and crayons near the counter as well.  And that was where he got his first glimpse of probably the prettiest four year old he’d ever seen.  Long dark blonde hair twisted up in a french braid and from where he could see, her clothes looked clean and well fitted.  Castiel didn’t get a good look at her face until Dean called out to her, her little face raising to look up at her dad with almost even prettier eyes than Dean’s.  

 

“Hey sweetheart, ready for some lunch?” Dean asked, picking her up to settle her easily on his hip. There were days now where his arms felt empty from having her protest more often than not wanting to be put down to explore on her own. Though this time she came willingly and slid her small pointer finger between her lips.

 

“Who’s that?” Emma asked in a soft whisper, leaning toward her father’s ear.

 

“Emma this is Cas, he’s a new friend and he’s gonna try to help us figure out how to make sure you’re the happiest little princess in the land,” Dean said, a wide grin filling his lips as he tugged Emma’s small blouse down, it had rode up as she squirmed against his side.

 

“Hi.” She said softly, having never really met a stranger if not for the many talks Dean had given her about darting off whenever they went somewhere.

 

“Hello there Miss Emma, you are a very pretty little lady,” Castiel said with his most earnest smile.  She looked so much like Dean that it was hard to see any Lydia in the girl.  From those eyes, to the cute button nose...he really hoped she got Dean’s personality as well.  He set down his messenger bag as well as his long trench coat, wanting to look less like some random stranger and more as a friend.  

 

“So, what are we having for lunch?” Castiel asked pushing up his glasses a bit.

 

“My Fabrite!” Emma said with a sparkle in her eye as she lifted her tiny arms in the air.

 

Dean bounced with laugher and shook his head fondly at his dork of a kid. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and let her slide to the ground so he could take another look to see if the cheese was the perfectly melted and brown under the oven’s broiler coil. He smiled over at Cas and sighed, “ It’s just pizza, but in her defense, it’s really good pizza.”

 

“I think it’s about done. Em’s, why don’t you head upstairs and wash your hands, okay?” Dean asked, before she eagerly rushed from the room, obviously looking forward to her lunch.

 

Castiel laughed a little at Emma’s eagerness and moved closer to where Dean was standing.  The pizza smelled fantastic and way much better than the usual delivery places.

 

“Wait, did you make this yourself?” he asked when he really looked around.  That was a  checkmark in the _Can he provide for Emma?_ question box.  As well as other more..personal boxes on his own list.

 

“Yeah, there’s not much that goes into it...the crust is the hardest part and it’s really just a timing thing. When you make it from scratch, at least. Not gonna lie, sometimes I buy the prepackaged mixes.” Dean chuckled pulling the hot pan out of the oven. The cheese finally perfect to his liking. Half the pie was mostly veggie with the other half leaning toward a meat lovers colliding somewhere in the middle. He usually tries to get Emma to eat half a slice of each one, but she’d taken after her father in every way and rarely finishes the vegetable covered slice.

 

“I’d offer you a beer but that’s probably not gonna make a good impression so I’ll stick with asking if you’d like something else. We have water, lemonade, milk, and probably half a dozen different juices, but Em likes variety and she’s pretty much willing to drink anything fruity,” Dean said as he grabbed two glasses and a tumbler cup for Emma from the shelf.

 

Hearing her name, Emma rushed back into the kitchen and half jumped at her father’s legs causing him to stick an arm out protectively. “Hey there, slow down munchkin. The pizza isn’t going anywhere, I promise.”

 

Castiel stayed quiet and watched them closely, a little more than glad that he chose to come to the house instead of his stuffy office.  It was clear to see just how much Emma loved her father and how comfortable she was in this home.  Even having a stranger here in her presence didn’t seem to make her too anxious either.  Dean silently asked him about drinks again and Castiel blushed a little at forgetting to answer the man.

 

“I’ll take some juice, thank you,” he said.

 

“No problem,” Dean listed off a variety of juices for both Emma and Cas before filling up their cups and began to shuffle everything over toward the table. They usually ate by the bar but that was mostly because Emma liked to sit taller on the stool but they weren’t very comfortable and Dean flinched when he’d thought about making Castiel or himself use one.

 

“Table, Em.” She pouted up at him for a second but Dean looked down at her with a serious expression, before she huffed and followed the command.

 

He laid down a soft dish towel against the wooden surface before moving the still hot stone onto the side edge furthest from Emma’s chosen seat. He grabbed a few plates and handed them to Castiel with a smile as he gathered up their cups and moved them over as well.

 

“One sec,” he said, rushing back to the pantry to grab some pretzels and baked potato chips.

 

“Now I think we’re ready…” he stated, sliding easily into his chair grateful that Castiel had felt comfortable enough to grab one for himself. When Emma pushed her plate toward him squealing excitedly, Dean turned to her and lifted his brow.

 

“Who gets the first plate, Em?” Dean asked, almost smiling inside as he waited for her to realize that it wasn’t just the two of them.

 

Her smile dimmed just a little, when she took in their guest. “Mr. Cas”

 

“Oh it’s okay De-”

 

“Nah, man. It’s polite to feed your guests first… she’s just learning manners.” Dean says sweetly, pushing a thick slice each side of the pizza onto Castiel’s plate.

 

“Now, I wonder who’s next?” Dean asked innocently, as he slid the filled dish back over to Castiel.

Instantly Emma jumped up so much she was half out of her chair as she eagerly raised her hand and shouted, “Me!”

 

Castiel knew by the time he’d go home, his mouth would hurt from all the smiling he was doing but he couldn’t help it.  Emma was unbearably adorable and Dean...he really didn’t help the cute factor one bit.  He waited until each of them had some pizza on their plates before taking his first bite.  Letting out a moan, he quickly covered his mouth.

 

“Oh my God Dean, this is amazing!  I really love all the vegetables,” he said after making sure to swallow his food.

 

Emma’s face curled up a little in disgust as she looked over at Castiel and Dean barely held in his laugh. The guy might as well have said he thought it was fun to kick puppies. “Eww,” she muttered to herself, almost so low that Dean didn’t hear it, but he imagined Castiel did considering he was a little closer.

 

“Thanks man, I’ve never really been much of a veggie guy myself and sometimes Emma’s too much like me but I make sure we both get a fair amount of leafy greens much to her displeasure.” Dean smiled, reaching a finger out to tickle at his daughter’s side as she reached for one of the pretzel sticks he’d put on her plate.

 

Castiel laughed softly, “Yeah...I do love meat but I have to say vegetables are my favorite.  Usually if I try to order this it comes out so mushy.” He eagerly finished off his plate and may have asked for another slice with with a little blush. He even grabbed up a pretzel as well and by the time he was finished his stomach was so full but incredibly sated.

 

“That...was the best meal I’ve had in ages,” he groaned rubbing at his stomach.

 

Dean tried not to let the heat move from the back of his neck toward his cheeks and instead focused on Emma and wiping her fingers off with a soft paper towel. “Thanks.. “

 

Dean sat there awkwardly for a minute but quickly brought himself back down when he remembered they were supposed to do an interview, or well Castiel was...with Emma.

 

“Hey, Em..Cas is gonna talk to you for a bit while I get everything cleaned up, Is that okay? You can even grab your color books and crayons if you want.” Dean said, looking over at his precious girl a with a timid grin.

 

She just shrugged, apparently completely unaffected. “Okay,” she answered, moving over toward the corner by the living room where her coloring supplies were tucked away.

 

“Thank you Dean,” Castiel said, giving Dean a bright smile before quickly moving to his bag to grab up his recorder.  He remembered at the last second to get his notebook before getting back to the table.

 

“This session is being recorded at the home of Dean Winchester, Father of Emma Winchester.  I am Castiel Novak, today is January 16, 2015, 12:30 p.m.  Emma is sitting with me coloring while her father is a few feet away washing dishes.  I have permission from her father to record this conversation,” Castiel said softly into the tape just before Emma came bounding back into the room.  She plopped down her book and crayons, crawling in a chair right next to him.  It surprised him but deep down pleased him to no end.

 

Giving a hopeful glance over to Dean he took in a deep breath and just randomly started writing down on his notepad while Emma started coloring.  He waited until she was relaxed and very immersed in what she was doing before humming softly.

 

“Hey Emma, what’s your favorite color?”  

 

“Blue like Daddy’s.. he says I don’t have to like girly colors best if I don’t want,” she said, running her crayons over the greyish shapes on the page. Dean glances up at his daughter ducking his head to hide the color pushing into his cheeks. The phrase itself wasn’t embarrassing but something about giving her free range to say what she wants made Dean seriously worry about what was coming next.

 

Because Emma is his daughter and not shy in the least she turned to Cas, “What’s your fabrite color Mr. Cas?”

 

Castiel smiles warmly and reaches out to tap at the emerald green one, “This one.  Do you know what color this one is?”

 

“Uh yeah, s’Green.” She answered, Dean bit back a smile. His girl was so freakin’ smart. She new the alphabet, she could count to fifty, and she’d even started to pick up some French from his best friend, Benny.

 

“Yes, that’s awesome Emma.  I love green, it’s the one color that makes me so happy,” he said returning back to writing, only waiting another minute before asking another question.  “Hey, do you know what your mommy’s favorite color is?”

 

“Umm..” she said, clearly thinking it over. Dean froze as he listened. It wasn’t exactly an awful question or anything but still, he waited holding his breath. Emma shrugged, deciding she wasn’t sure but she started to speak anyway. “Mommy wears lotsa red so… that could be it.”

 

“Okay, that’s sounds good,” he said, looking over at the very curious yet somewhat confused look on Dean’s face.  Castiel gave him a reassuring smile and got back to writing.  He waited until he hoped was long enough for the questions to have somewhat dimmed in her young mind and hummed again.

 

“Hey, can I ask you another question Emma?”

 

“Kay,” She answered, not even really looking up at him as she continued to scribble the brown over the surface of the cartoon bear’s face.

 

Castiel set down his pen and reached for the three colors, she looked up at him and he silently asked if it was okay.  She just shrugged again and he took them out, scribbling a bit on his paper.

 

“Can you name all three of these colors for me Emma?”

 

“Kay, Umm..that one’s red, this one is blue, and this one is..green” She answered.

 

“Very good, you’re such a smart kid,” Castiel smiled, “So you know already that green makes me the happiest.  Which color makes you the happiest?”

 

“I dunno,” she said, shrugging her shoulders again. Castiel glanced up at Dean and he saw a flicker of worry in his eyes, but Dean knew that she wasn’t getting tired of questions she just probably didn’t know how to answer. Dean gave a small nod toward Castiel urging him to continue.

 

Castiel took in a deep breath and let it out slowly to ease his nerves, “If you only had one crayon to color with out of these three, which one would you like best?”

 

“One color...for everything?” She asked, glancing up at Castiel with wide eyes. When he nodded encouragingly toward her she seemed to think on it. “Blue I guess… it’s my fabrite.”

 

“Yeah, I would choose green for myself,” Castiel smiled.  He gently pushed the red crayon toward her and eyed Dean for a brief second before saying, “And what if, you were told that you could only color with red…”

 

Emma stopped, putting the red that she’d picked up back down onto the table and slowly lifted her head toward Castiel. She gave him an odd look that Dean wasn’t sure he’d ever seen before. “I would ask Daddy to get me some more crayuns.”

 

“But what if he couldn’t get you new crayons?  What if someone else, not me or even your daddy told you had only that red crayon to color with…” he said, clearly not finishing the question to get the little girl’s emotional reaction.

 

“I wouldn’t like it very much, but Mr. Cas...can, can I tell you a secret?” She leaned forward, away from her dad and surprisingly closer toward the rolling tape recorder on the table, “Daddy can fix anything and he’d get me some more crayuns.”

 

Castiel swallowed hard and nodded, trying very hard to blink away the sudden need to bawl, “Thank you sweetheart, I’ll keep your secret safe,” he said with a wink.  He did slide the red crayon a bit away from her and something shifted in her face.  It was like watching a new piece of information finally being processed in her tiny mind.  She seemed to think about it for a second and gave him a smile.  This little girl was amazingly smart and he took the red crayon completely away from the table.  Her tiny shoulders relaxed and she picked up the blue and green, coloring with those two for a little bit.  

 

Castiel took in a deep breath and got up from the table to go over to Dean, showing the other man the red crayon in his open palm, “That went extremely well.”

 

Dean smiled widely at Castiel, and honestly he was a little in awe of his daughter. Even he hadn’t really known where the guy was going with the leading questions but he couldn’t help but feel better once Emma was relaxed again, contentedly filling in the page of her book.

 

“That’s awesome, man… I, Is that thing off?” he asked, pointing toward the recorder.

 

“Mmhmm, I have a few things I need to add but yes, it’s off for right now,” he said.  It had been a long shot that this would work in their favor or that Emma would even catch on.  He’d read about this and even seen some videos of this kind of test being done but it was completely nerve wracking.  His hands were shaking a bit as he put the crayon and the recorder onto the counter.

 

“The thing is, I’ll..I’ll do whatever I have to do to be with my daugher. If we can’t win this, I’ll pack up and move to the Caribbean for five years or until Lydia gets bored of the guy she’s with and decides to go somewhere else…” Dean paused, letting out a long breath. “I just, I want to fight for her. I want to keep her here with her friends and family. I don’t want to have to sell my business for practically nothing and start all over again...but I will if I have to.”

 

“I know Dean, I’ll help you win and with how well this small little test went, it’s a huge step in your favor.  Brady isn’t smart enough to think of doing this, he’ll hire some fancy psychiatrist to ask her questions she won’t even understand.  Although, even I underestimated her so she’ll end up surprising them too,”  Castiel chuckled.  He reached out a bit hesitantly but sucked it up to squeeze at Dean’s arm.

 

“We’ll win this Dean, I have the utmost faith that we will,” he said.

 

Dean let out a sigh of relief, even though he wasn’t sure he could count on it being easily won. Things rarely worked out for him and Emma and the garage were the only decent things in his life. But, she was enough, so he had to be grateful for at least that. “Thanks, man I-,” Dean was cut off by a squealing four year old.

 

“Wait, wait Mr. Cas!” Emma hollered, scrambling away from the table apparently wanting Castiel’s attention before he left. She passed over the torn sheet from her page and beamed up at him. “S’a present for you.”

 

“For me? Thank you Emma!” he said giving the girl a huge smile.

 

Dean watched as she looked over on the counter where the red crayon laid, eying it carefully. She took it into her hand and reached it up toward Castiel. “Here...you can have this too. Daddy makes sure I have lotsa colors.”

 

Castiel’s eyes widened and he nodded stiffly as Emma skipped back to the table, “You are a very lucky man Dean,” Castiel said softly as he continued to stare at Emma in awe.  He made sure to put the red crayon into his messenger bag while putting the picture in one of his folders.  He had received several things from clients before but this little picture meant the world.  Especially when he looked closely at it.  It was clear she had started coloring the cartoon bear’s bow tie red but had quickly tried to cover it up with the blue.  A huge smile pulled at his lips when he noticed that the balloon was colored in green.

 

He couldn’t help pulling it back out and putting it on the counter for Dean to see what Emma had given him.

 

“Oh man you have no idea, “ Dean answered, a fond grin spreading wide across his features pulling all the way up to his eyes. “You’ve been here what? Forty minutes or so? I get to spend nearly every day with that little girl. I don’t know how I got so da-rn lucky.”

 

Looking down Dean saw the coloring page almost completely filled in. Dean knew that was rare, like super rare. Most kids Emma’s age would just make spirals across the shapes or even across the entire page but she took the time trying to fill in all the corners and spaces of the picture. Dean was pretty sure he should have her tested.. the kid was brighter than most kids even two and three years older than her.

 

Castiel nodded, his heart yearning to have the same thing to go home too but he swallowed it down and forced a small laugh, “I should um...I should go and let you guys get back to your afternoon.  I have some things to finish up as well…” he said thickly, hurrying over to put the picture safely back in his folder.

 

“Sure man, uh it was nice.. having you here,” Dean hesitated not wanting to go much further but unable to stop himself really. “It’s not often that I get to have a grownup discussion with someone that’s not a family member and even those are scattered.”

 

Dean reached over to gather up Castiel’s trench coat and softly picked it up and passed it over to the man. “If you need anything else, feel free to stop by or shoot me a text or anything.”

 

Castiel nodded and gave Dean a soft smile before waving over at Emma, “Bye Emma!” He walked towards the door with Dean and really wanted to give the man a hug but refrained.  “Likewise Dean and I’ll give you a call when I know about the hearing.”

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel took off his glasses and rubbed at the bridge of his nose.  Lydia was baiting Dean into an argument about Emma’s needs when it was really Lydia’s need to feel important to her daughter.  Little Emma was being so good sitting on his couch and it was killing him to see that sad but yet bored look on her face.  When she looked up at him something inside snapped.

 

“Okay enough, either stop arguing right now or take this out in the hall,” Castiel demanded.

 

“And what?  Leave my daughter in here with you?” Lydia scoffed.

 

“I’m sure she’ll be more comfortable in here with me then listening to the two of you bicker at each other, now go,” Castiel hissed.  He hadn’t meant for it to come out as harsh as he did and tried to give Dean an apologetic smile as the two of them hurried out of his office.

 

Castiel sighed and turned back to Emma, “Wanna sit in my chair?” he asked pointing to his plush rolling chair.  Just like he suspected, her eyes got huge and practically dove into it.

 

Emma spun around gleefully in the plush leather chair, giggling as Castiel gave light pushes to it causing her to do another turn.

 

“Again, Mr Cas!” She squealed, throwing her little arms up into the air and treating it like an amusement park ride.

 

Dean gave Emma a glance through the glass door and couldn't hold back a smile.

 

Lydia stared at Dean and frowned, “And why are you smiling?” she asked rolling her eyes.

 

“Lydia,” Dean sighed, taking a second to gather himself. “Look at her, look at our daughter and tell me her smile doesn't make it impossible for you not to smile as well.”

 

“She makes me happy Dean, no doubt about that which is exactly the reason why you should just stop fighting this and let her come with me.  Full time,” she said with a slight sneer, not even glancing at her daughter.  
  
Castiel chuckled at Emma and spun her around a few times before stopping her.  She was giggling like crazy and nearly fell out of the chair but he helped her to sit down, “Wanna see what I have for you?” he asked.  Once he got an eager nod he opened his drawer and pulled out a brand new Littlest Pet Shop coloring book and a set of crayons.  He had made sure to take the red ones out after talking with Dean and learning that the little girl had been very stern about not wanting a red crayon anymore.  Castiel had been worried but Dean seemed to be utterly amused by it.

 

“A color book?” Emma asked, her eyes wide with glee.

 

Dean sighs in frustration, rubbing a hand down his face. “Lydia...look I know that things aren't the best between us and that we didn't really plan on Emma coming along but she's my world and if you think for one second that I could, would ever stop fighting for her you don't know me even a little.”

 

“Dean, it’s not like you wouldn’t ever see her again!  God, stop acting like I’m kidnapping her from you!” Lydia rolled her eyes again and started going through her red leather purse to find her phone.

 

“Mmhmm, your daddy told me that you liked Littlest Pet Shop so when I saw this I thought you’d like it!  You wanna color until your daddy is done?” Castiel asked, pulling out a stool from behind his book case so he could sit next to the girl without moving her out of his chair.

 

“Yes please!” She smiled, happily reaching for the crayons and pulled out a few crayons until she found the green one. “I'll color you nother pitcher Mr. Cas.”

 

Lowering his voice, Dean tried to make Lydia understand. “She doesn't want to go with you Lyd.. Have you even taken one second to ask her what she thinks about moving halfway around the world?”

 

“Dean, give me a break.  She’s four, she doesn’t know what she wants.  Look, I don’t have time for this, we’ll let the judge decide next week,” she growled out before stomping away towards the elevators.

 

“Aw thank you, did you notice I have the other one hanging up right over there?” Castiel said pointing over to the framed picture.  At first his brothers had teased him for doing that but it only made Castiel even happier to protect it in a frame.  Once he had seen Luc, the oldest, staring at it with a fond expression.  

 

Emma's eyes went wide at seeing her page framed and hanging in his office .

 

“You put it on the wall?” She gasped, then collapsed into giggles. “Daddy just puts them on the fridge, that's okay too though.”

 

“Well I don’t have a fridge Miss Emma but you’re the first to give me something so special so I wanted to put it in a frame, now let’s get to coloring,” Castiel grinned tickling her a little before playfully fighting her for a crayon to start filling up a page.

 

Emma's face curled up a smidge and just as her father walked back to the room, she turned to speak. “Then where do you put your juice.”

 

Castiel turned to smile over at Dean before answering Emma, “I have to walk allllllll the way down the hall to get my juice,” Castiel said with an exaggerated pout before chuckling.

 

“Daddy, look look!” She squeaked excitedly, pointing toward the part of the wall where her framed art was hanging.

 

Dean’s eyes flicked over toward the wall and his heart skipped a few beats. Pulling himself together Dean smiled, turning his attention back to Emma. “That's awesome munchkin.”

 

Castiel waited for Emma to be distracted once again with coloring before standing up and closing the distance between himself and Dean, “Everything okay?” he asked softly.

 

Dean rolled his eyes in exasperation, the memory of Lydia's high pitched voice making him flinch. “Yeah, I mean I guess it's just up to the judge now.”

 

“We’ll be fine, I read her past decisions and she listens to reason and has sided with the father more often than not.  I have a really good feeling and our evidence in your favor is overwhelming.  Thank God those CPS visits came through in time for the hearing,” Castiel laughed a little.  There had been three in total and the report had come in extremely good.  Castiel wished he’d been able to see Lydia’s but it wasn’t possible.

 

“That’s good, really good actually. Don’t get me wrong I’m still a little worried, but I’m trying not to lose sleep over it, so there’s that…” Dean paused, hesitating for a moment before finishing his next thought. “Y’know the weirdest thing is that she’s not spent more than half a day with Emma in over a month. She gets her for a few hours and then drops her off because _something’s come up_ , or because she’s fed up with Em asking over and over when she’s going home. I don’t know what she expects is going to happen if she actually wins this.”

 

“I’m not sure either...I’ve actually well...,” Castiel blushed, his face tipping down as he let out an embarrassed laugh, “I have lost sleep over it.  My parents were so concerned about this firm that I was raised mostly by my nanny, while I loved her, it wasn’t the same,” Castiel said with a heavy sigh.

 

Dean can practically feel his body sag in understanding. Though the terms were different, he certainly knew what it was like to grow up without proper parenting. Rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly, he replied, “Yeah, I mean.. We didn’t have it easy growing up either. My mom died when I was like four and my dad sorta checked out not long after that. I spent a lot of time with friends of the family and practically raised my kid brother myself.”

 

Letting out a long sigh, he continued. “I made a promise the moment that Lydia contacted me and said that she was pregnant. I swore that things would be different for Emma and I’ve done everything I can to make sure it is.”

 

Before Castiel could realize what he was doing he reached out and squeezed Dean’s hand, “And that’s why we’re going to win.  All that judge has to do is hear how you talk about Emma and she’ll be convinced,” he said.  He felt something squeeze around his fingers and looked down, his face turning a bright crimson when it finally came to the forefront of his mind that he was in fact, holding Dean Winchester’s hand...his client.  

 

“I’m s-sorry...that was inappropriate,” he stammered quickly pulling away from Dean’s extremely warm skin.

 

“I don’t think it’s gonna kill me, Cas.” Dean answered, grinning back at the adorable lawyer. The truth was that even such a small gesture had Dean aching for more, wanting to be even closer to the gorgeous man who was fighting for him, helping him hold onto the one person he cared most about, the guy who seemed to have so much faith in him that it nearly made Dean weak in the knees.

 

Castiel blushed again and nodded, turning to find Emma staring at them with an arched brow.  That little girl was too smart.  

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel bit down on his bottom lip as he watched little Emma dressed in one of the cutest dresses ever and prayed to whoever was listening that this was going to go well.  The judge had heard all the evidence and both Dean and Lydia’s testimony before calling the little girl last.

 

Judge Jody Mills had a warm smile as Emma was helped into the chair and her little green eyes wandered the courtroom with an almost bored expression.  If Castiel didn’t need to be professional he would have snorted.  Emma was too damn precious.

 

“Hello there Miss Emma, my name is Jody.  Do you understand what’s going on?” Jody asked gently, turning to completely face the young lady.

 

Emma nodded, her dad had explained to her a lot about what was going to happen and he promised that no matter what he’d always be close to her. She didn’t wanna have to move away from her friends, or Uncle Benny..and she wasn’t sure Uncle Sam would visit as much if she lived so far away either.

 

“Yep,” she said, popping the p dramatically.

 

“Can you tell me so that I understand too?” Jody asked, loving the little attitude this girl already had.  She heard a deep sigh and glanced up to see the mother, Lydia very obviously growing bored.  Frowning deep she turned her attention back to the girl.

 

“My mom wants to move away, but Daddy doesn’t want to and so you hav’ta decide where I can live,” Emma answered, smoothing down her dress as the judge lady smiled over at her.

 

“And if you had to choose, would you want to live with your mommy or daddy?” Jody asked.  She hated asking this question but if they child had a preference it meant they felt safer in a specific home.  She already had her decision but this was the nail in the lid.

 

She turned to look at the judge like she was crazy. “I don’t care that my mom comes to see us sometimes, but I live with Daddy.”

 

Jody couldn’t help snickering, this girl was already a spitfire and her father was gonna have a handful if she wasn’t one already.  Taking a quick glance at the parents she saw all she needed to.  Dean looked so proud whereas Lydia looked annoyed and even more bored.

 

“Well thank you for your time Miss Emma, will you follow the guard back into the playroom while I talk to your parents?” she said.

 

Castiel couldn’t help tugging on Dean’s shirt sleeve under the table a few times.  They were going to win...he could feel it and he’d seen that look on Judge Mills’ face before.

 

Dean grinned widely giving his daughter a small wave before she was rushed back out of the courtroom. His heart was light and he had finally allowed a little hope to seep into him. He hadn’t coached Emma on what to say, swore to himself he’d deal with it if she said that she wanted more time with Lydia, but thankfully that wasn’t even remotely the case.

 

Jody took in a deep breath but it was cut short when Brady cleared this throat, clearly wanting to say something but she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

 

“The time for arguments and showing me evidence is over.  To be completely honest with all of you, I already had my decision even before Miss Emma came out to talk to me.  Lydia, you should be proud you have a spitfire little girl like that and I hope you come to realize that some day, your decision to move so far away was a mistake.  I give full custody to Emma Winchester’s father Dean Winchester and will discuss visiting rights at a later time.  Court is dismissed, congratulations Mr. Winchester,” Jody said with a huge smile.  She gathered up her stuff and quickly made her way out to allow them to celebrate.

 

“We did it!” Castiel said once the door to the judge’s chambers had closed.

 

Unable to hold himself back Dean pulled Castiel into a hug, grinning wide as he squeezed the man tightly against him. He was damn near crying from the overwhelming happiness flooding through him and everything seemed to just slot perfectly into place. Realizing what he’d done, Dean backed off and let Castiel go with a pat to the shoulder.

 

“Sorry,” he said with a bashful smile as the heavy door in the back of the room opened and the guard walked Emma back into the courtroom.

 

“I-t’s okay,” Castiel laughed, rubbing the back of his neck just as the door to the playroom was opened.

 

“Daddy! The judge lady says I don’t have to leave!” Emma exclaimed, darting through the chaos and toward his legs.

 

“I know, munchkin. That’s pretty awesome, huh?” Dean asked, happily lifting her into the air and spinning her around as she held tightly onto his arms.

 

“Staaahp it, Daddy. I‘mma get dizzy.” she screamed, still giggling excitedly. When Dean stopped whirling her around Emma looked over to where Lydia was gathering her purse and probably screaming at her lawyer. “See you later, mommy!”

 

Castiel quickly covered his mouth to stifle his laugh and started gathering up his paperwork.  He had won this case completely on his own and seeing Dean with Emma meant more to him than a tick on his successful case rate.  

 

“I’m so happy for you two,” he said after all of his stuff was shoved into his bag.

 

“Hey, Cas..” Dean said, hesitantly..hoping that he wasn’t about to sound like a crazy person. He’d bet most people wouldn’t do what he was about to do, but he would kick himself for not trying if he didn’t. “I was getting ready to take Emma out for celebratory pancakes or..well, something. I understand if you’re busy, but if you wanna come along I think it would make both of us pretty happy.”

 

“Can I get waffles, Daddy? Mr. Cas, do you like waffles? They’re my fabrite!” Emma said her eyes practically sparkling back at both of them.

 

Castiel felt a flutter in his chest and felt his face break out into the biggest smile as he nodded eagerly, “I’d love that.  And yes I absolutely love waffles,” he chuckled.  Grabbing up his trench coat he draped it over his arm and bit his lip waiting to follow the two of them out of the court house.

 

There was a little kick in Dean’s step as he and Emma stepped back out into the crisp cool winter air. He double checked to make sure her jacket was buttoned all the way to the top still, she had a habit of pulling it open, but then easily let out a sigh of relief and kept heading toward the camry. It was an okay car, although if he were being entirely honest; Dean couldn’t wait until Emma was out of her carseat and she could ride safely in his baby.

 

When they got to the parking lot, Dean slowed allowing Castiel to make pace at his side. “We’re going to the diner on fifth, you know it?”

 

“Lafitte’s place?  Who here in Lawrence doesn’t?” Castiel laughed softly.  He gave Emma a wink at her excited giggle and hurried over to his car.  Watching across the way as Dean got his daughter into her car seat Castiel felt something squirm in his chest.  Dean was an amazing father and just over all person...he was really hoping he’d be able to remain friends with them after this.  And if he was being truly honest with himself...maybe even more?  Shaking his head with a grin he chucked off his formal jacket and tie to drop into his back seat.  Thankfully he had the foresight to bring a more comfortable option other than his favorite trench coat.  He pulled on the maroon hoodie and gave a wave over at Dean who was glancing over in his direction.

 

He was starving and couldn’t wait to spend even more time with Dean and Emma.

 

* * *

 

 

“I like Mr. Cas. He smiles better than _Zazzle”_ Emma said, pulling her coat down a little as Dean fastened the buckle across her chest.

 

Dean bit back a laugh, that wasn’t the guy’s name but he wouldn’t correct her for it. It wasn’t likely she’d see much more of Lydia or her new whatever now that he’d won anyway. He didn’t think for even a second that her mother would put off her own plans to relocate in order to stay close by, just another reason he’s happy he won the case.

 

He slid into his seat behind the wheel and tried not to let the nervous butterflies take him over. Dean knew that the minute Castiel stepped out of the diner Benny was going to tease him mercilessly but it  didn’t stop him, not even a little pause. He hoped this was the start of something, at least friendship..maybe more.

 

Dean was pleased that Benny stayed behind the grill instead of coming out to tease him publicly, though he was pretty sure Andrea and Joanna Beth were gossiping about them behind the counter. Thankfully, it was the gorgeous brunette with the pregnant belly waiting on them instead of Jo who would have probably said twice as much to embarrass him.

 

Castiel was smiling, the conversation wasn’t stilted or awkward and neither of them were ignoring Emma so she was beaming and content. He’d even learned a few things about Cas, like him being single; thanks to Andrea, and the fact that he’d always wanted kids but hadn’t gotten around to adopting one yet; thanks Emma. God knows Dean didn’t have the courage to ask himself. Things were going really well.

 

Of course that was the moment Emma decided to wreck everything, well...mostly just Dean’s dignity.

 

“Daddy really likes you Mr. Cas,” Emma said, scooping up the fresh peaches from the edge of her plate and dropping them back atop the syrupy mess where her waffles used to be.

 

“Oh well, I like your father as well Emma and I like you too,” Castiel said with a laugh, reaching out to grab up his coffee cup.

 

“I like you too, but not like Daddy. I heard him tell Uncle FRAm” Dean snapped a hand over Emma’s mouth, his eyes bulging wide when he realized what she was about to say. Heat flushed his face faster than any embarrassment to date he was pretty sure and Dean stared at his daughter. “Emma, what have I told you about not listening in on my phone calls. It also, goes for repeating phone calls to other people.”

 

Emma shrugged and let out a passive okay as soon as Dean pulled his hand from her tiny mouth, but she was smiling with her eyes and he could tell the little devil knew exactly what she was doing.

 

Turning his attention to Castiel, Dean felt his face turn red with heat again. “Sorry, she has a habit of saying sh-stuff she doesn’t need to.”

 

Castiel was staring wide eyed at Dean, his eyes quickly flicking towards Emma to still see that mischievous smile on her face.  He swallowed a bit hard and let out a stilted laugh.  Really he was screaming inside to ask Emma to finish her sentence, though of course he had an idea just from Dean’s blush.  He could feel his own blush creeping up his neck and he fiddled with his mug.

 

“Oh,” he finally said and dipped his head down and very softly said, “I was kind of hoping the feeling would be mutual…”

 

Dean nearly choked on the piece of sausage he’d bit off. Clearly he was doomed to make a complete idiot of himself. The nervous butterflies in his gut seemed to go into super speed as he played the small unassuming phrase in his head over and over again hoping it wasn’t just a figment of his imagination.

He cleared his throat after a large gulp of water from his cup and smiled over at the breathtaking man across the booth. “Uh, yeah, I mean if you.. y’know too.”

 

Dean Winchester ladies and gentlemen, the picture of smooth and suave. He groaned internally but tried to hold Castiel’s gaze anyway, the deep blue of his eyes were almost sparkling back at him.

 

“I-I mean it wouldn’t be too inappropriate now since you aren’t my client anymore,” Castiel said, his eyes lowering back down to his hands as a shy smile graced his lips.  This was the most forward he’d ever been with another person, his brother Gabriel would be so proud!  He chanced a glance up and saw how intently Dean was looking at him and couldn’t help squirming a bit in his seat.

 

Dean couldn’t help but think of how very inappropriate he wanted to be with Castiel but given current company he didn’t say it aloud, small miracles. Instead, he grinned wide and unyielding. “Good, that’s.. that’s really good.”

 

“Daddy, how much toys can we buy with ten dowars?” Emma asked, swinging her legs until her feet gently kicked against the seat of the booth.

 

“I dunno, munchkin...depends on the toy, why?” Dean asked, curiously staring over at his daughter.

 

“Uncle Sammy promised me ten dowars.”

 

Dean gaped at her, his brother was in for the ass chewing of a lifetime the minute he was able to do it. “ _Of course he did.”_

 

* * *

 

 

_Epilogue_

 

Castiel took in a deep breath and felt himself smiling without even trying.  The last year had been amazing and a complete roller coaster for not only him, but his family.  The old..and the new.  He’d put in his time and his parents had kept their word, allowing him his freedom to do whatever he wished.  Now he was going back to school and would soon have his degree in teaching.

 

And of course, things between him and Dean were amazing, like always.  Castiel chuckled softly to himself, remembering that awkward brunch date that led into one of the most memorable nights of his life.  

 

They tried to take their relationship slow but it was so difficult especially when Emma seemed to approve of it right from the get go.  Now, Castiel was finally moving in and his life was knitting itself together, making him feel whole for once.

 

There was a commotion ahead of him and his smile widened when he saw all the tiny bodies spilling out of the Kindergarten glass.  The day Dean had trusted him to pick up Emma had nearly sent Castiel into a hysterical fit that was incredibly embarrassing.  Chuckling a little he finally found her and really needed to remember to tease Dean mercilessly for not only allowing Emma to wear cowboy boots but bought a pair for himself to match his daughter’s.

 

Castiel waved his hand a bit and felt his heart squeeze at the happy smile on the little girl’s face when she saw him, “Hey there Miss Emma.”

 

“Cas!” She squealed, running forward and nearly jumping into his arms. Emma liked it when he picked her up from school, It was much better than the two weeks she’d had to go to daycare and she wanted to make that well known. Emma squeezed her arms around his legs and then again around his neck when he picked her up.

 

“How was school today sweetheart?” Castiel asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.  Now that he was going to school, it allowed him to spend more time with not only Dean but Emma as well.  Which he thoroughly enjoyed.  She was so smart and quick witted it even helped him coming up with lesson plans by practicing with her.  He was just so happy that Emma really seemed to like him.  

 

“It was okay, most of them don’t know their numbers and stuff yet though. So we do lotsa counting and saying the alfabet.” Emma said, shrugging almost boredly. She liked it better when Cas would teach her new and different things.

 

“They’ll catch up and you can always try to help them!” Castiel grinned, opening the back seat to put her in the newly acquired booster seat, “Daddy said I could get you a frosty on the way home, would you like that?”

 

“Yes, please.” Emma replied, moving her backpack into the seat beside her. She waited a moment until they were on the road when she remembered something. “I don’t have to do no homework!”

 

“That’s awesome Em!  Maybe we can get dinner ready for your daddy before he gets home then yeah?” he asked turning into the closest Wendy’s.  He ordered a small frosty for her and a thing of chicken nuggets for them to share.

 

Emma shook her head eagerly, and reached forward for the cold cup of ice cream. Happy to sit back and slurp it once the chill wore off and it was thin enough to suck through a straw. When they got closer to her house Emma stopped, biting her lip a little before saying what she wanted. “Cas...I think, I think maybe you should stay here, with us...for forever.”

 

Castiel froze and bit his lip, not really sure how to respond to that.  Of course he wanted to stay and be with them forever and it meant so much to him that Emma was the one to say that.  He swallowed down the lump in his throat and turned to look at her.

 

“I would love that Emma,” Castiel said softly, reaching back to give her foot a squeeze and to place her share of nuggets on her tray.

 

“I think you could prolly just move all your clothes and toys and stuff here and then Daddy would be happy, and I would be happy. and we could all be happy.” Emma said, before cramming one of the nuggets into her mouth.

 

Castiel chuckled, if only she knew what Dean planned on telling her tonight.  He got them back to the house carefully and he hurried to help her out of the seat.  Once inside and Emma was changed into her pjs they moved into the kitchen to start planning for dinner.  It always took longer when Emma helped but he loved it none the less.  

 

He settled on roasted chicken breast and some pasta that he let Emma stir with his help of course.  By the time Dean got home, dinner was finished and warming on the stove while Castiel was sitting on the couch listening to Emma read to him.  She was tucked into his side, her little feet digging into the side of his leg.

 

When Dean walked through the door he was blown away. The warmth of a roaring fire in his living room, the smell of a delicious meal pushing through the house, and the image of Emma curled up on the couch with the love of his life and his pulse began to race and he felt a shiver of happiness and joy slide through him.

“How’s my favorite people?” He asked, bending to drop a quick kiss to Castiel’s lips and then making a beeline for the pale skin of Emma’s belly that was now sticking out due to her pajama shirt riding up and exposing her little tummy.

 

Da-aa-ad-yyy, S-taaah-taa-p it!” She squealed, jerking so wildly and rapidly that she landed a kick in on both Dean and Castiel by accident.

 

Castiel winced a little but he quickly joined in on tickling the squirming little girl.  She was breathless and red in the face by the time they stopped and Castiel pressed a kiss to her warm cheek.

 

“You wanna show Daddy what we made for dinner?” he asked.  She scrambled off the couch and hurried into the kitchen while Castiel took his time to pull Dean in and get a real kiss.

 

“Hello Dean,” he hummed, pulling the man into a hug until they could hear Emma shouting for he both of them.

 

“She’s a demon,” Dean teased, dropping another warm kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. He tugged on Castiel’s hand and pulled them both into the kitchen where Emma had crawled up onto a stool by the bar and was gesturing wildly toward the foil covered dishes.

 

“We made chicken, sasta, and veggibles.” She pointed to each corresponding container and curled her nose up a little when she got to the last.

 

“That sounds awesome, munchkin.. and it smells amazing, sweetheart.” He turned to Cas, squeezing on his hand before dropping it to move in and begin making plates.

 

Castiel bit his lip and quickly made up his plate as well before pouring a juice cup for Emma and grabbing two beers for himself and Dean.  They made small talk as they got to the table and Castiel listened with rapt attention as Emma explained something that had happened during play time.  If his and Dean’s feet managed to circle around each other under the table, Emma was unaware of it.  

 

“So hey Emma...you wanna tell your daddy what you said to me in the car?” Castiel asked.

 

Emma froze, nervous and a little worried that she didn’t talk about it with her dad first. Then she remembered how well it worked the first time and she relaxed. “I said I wanted Cas to move all his stuff in and then we could all be happy here in our house.”

 

Castiel turned his head to give Dean a knowing smiled and nudged his head in her direction before taking a swig of his beer.  Dean had been the one who wanted to tell her and now was a perfect opportunity.  

 

“Well I for one think that’s a great idea. How bout you, Cas?” Dean smiled widely, offering his boyfriend a playful wink. Might as well let Emma think it was her idea, God knows the kid gets a kick out of wrangling them into the happy family she says she’s always wanted.

 

“I do too, I mean, I am here all the time huh Emma?” Castiel snickered, reaching under the table to squeeze at Dean’s thigh.  

 

She nodded eagerly, chewing on the piece of roasted chicken in her mouth. She liked the idea of Cas not having to go back to his _partment_ sometimes and that place didn’t feel much like home even though he kept some toys and stuff for her to play with there. “We both miss you when you leave us and I think there’s plenty of room for you here, and maybe a dog.. I think you should get a dog and bring it with you when you come to live here too.”

 

“Now hold on there munchkin, nobody said anything about a dog.” Dean started, only to hear both Emma and Castiel cackling at him.

 

Castiel snickered and gave Emma a wink, “Don’t worry, we’ll change his mind,” he said, nearly jumping out of his seat when Dean tried tickling him.  He swatted his hands away and finished his dinner with a snort.  They piled up their dishes and Dean promised to put them in the dishwasher later with a lazy grin.  Castiel knew that face and he couldn’t help scooping up Emma and hurrying to pile up on the couch with his amazing boyfriend and who he was praying would soon become his adopted daughter.

 

“Did you have a good day?” Castiel asked softly as Emma laid across their legs, her head in Dean’s lap.

 

“I did, I think it’s my favrite so far,” she answered, the word coming out much more clearly than it had in the past.

 

“Ya wanna know a secret, Em…” Dean asked, leaning in closer to his precious little girl. “I think it’s my favorite so far, too.”

 

“Y’know she loves you..she loves you a lot.” Dean sighed out, curling his arms tightly around Castiel as he inched up the bed and slid into his designated side. Dean felt his chest full and tight with warmth and affection at how things had went down. The fact that his daughter took the initiative to hint that Cas should move in before they’d actually told her it was happening only made him even more content.

 

Dean knew she’d be pleased, Emma had actually mentioned it not long after he and Cas started dating but he explained to her that it wasn’t always like the fairytales and sometimes things needed to go a little slower in real life. Still, she loved Cas almost as much as she loved Dean and the fact that it was mutual was even more of a reason for him to smile and let the happiness swell over him.

 

Castiel smiled and rolled over to bury his face into Dean’s chest, kissing his warm skin as he hummed softly, “I love her too Dean, so much.  I’ve never been this happy before, almost thought I’d never be able to have this.”  He trailed his fingers up and down Dean’s side, tracing at the edge of his underwear to rub into his back.

 

“From the moment I met you both, I knew my life would change but never imagined it’d be this amazing, I love you Dean,” he whispered leaning up to kiss under his boyfriend’s chin to his neck.

 

Dean grinned back at Castiel, his eyes shining in the low lighting of _their_ bedroom. He let his head fall back against the pillow and tugged on Cas’ neck to draw him in even closer to his skin. “Mmm, love you too, sweetheart.”

 

Castiel bit his lip and gently pushed Dean onto his back before straddling his waist, “I promised Emma I’d ask you again if we can get a dog?”  Castiel grinned impishly, dragging his nails slowly down his chest.

 

Dean grabbed onto Castiel’s waist, squeezing tightly as his hips lifted from the bed. He groaned as the plump round curve of Castiel’s ass slid roughly against his pajama clad cock.

 

“Ah hell, man… this is..” Dean paused, gasping for air as Cas rolled his hips and pushed down against him. “shit shit, fuck..this isn’t fair..”

 

“Poor Dean, no one ever plays fair huh?” Castiel snickered, shimmying down a bit until both of their erections dragged against each other.  He let out a soft moan and rolled his hips slow as he continued to drag his nails into nonsensical designs, making sure to catch Dean’s hard nipples a few times.

 

“I think you’d enjoy having a dog though...a loyal lab or even a Great Dane,” Castiel groaned as he rolled his hips a bit harder.

 

“Fuuuu-” Dean cut himself off, panting a little under Castiel’s perfected movements. He bit at the skin on the back of his fist to keep from being too loud. Dean hissed with the pleasure and pain combination when he felt the drag of blunt nails scraping even lower down his torso. ‘Could we not talk about this right now…”

 

Castiel laughed, reaching between them to grip Dean’s erection tightly in his fist, sinking his teeth into his lip when Dean bucked up harshly against him, “I had to try,” he laughed breathlessly.  He moved a bit further down and started to pull on Dean’s underwear, a deep groan leaving his throat when Dean’s cock came into view, Castiel’s mouth already watering a bit.

 

“Shit shit, don’t...fuck.. I won’t be able to last if you do that,” Dean pleaded, his voice a little raspier than he’d planned but it was the truth. The way Cas was looking at his cock alone was enough to pull at his restraint like a peg in an already unstable jenga tower. “C’mon, open yourself up for me, sweetheart. I wanna feel you.”

 

“Mmm, fine I’ll just wake you up in the morning with my lips wrapped around you cock,” Castiel smirked, leaning over he fished out their bottle of lube and quickly coated his fingers.

 

“You wanna watch or you want me to stay like this?” he asked with a quirked brow.

 

“Stay,” Dean panted, snagging Castiel closer and half attacking his mouth. There was some kind of settling calm that came with kissing the man and Dean needed that calm. Castiel’s tongue tasted of his cinnamon toothpaste and Dean moaned at it’s familiarity. He licked and nibbled at the already kiss swollen lips and tried to catch his breath, muttering a soft, “So goddamn lucky.”

 

Castiel was torn, he so badly wanted to continue kissing Dean but he was aching to feel his boyfriend inside of him.  He quickly got his own underwear off and leaned over Dean, his hand pressing into the mattress next to his head as they continued to kiss.  Castiel did have to pull away with a whimper when he pushed his finger past his rim, “Ungh Dean,” he shuddered leaning in again to allow Dean to devour his mouth almost desperately.

 

Dean’s right hand slowly glided toward the round swell of Castiel’s ass cheek and pulled at it. His left gently tugging on the hairs at the bottom of the back of Cas’ head as he drew him in harder for their torturously frantic, yet blissfully wonderful kiss.

 

“That’s it, sweetheart...get yourself ready for me. Make sure you can take the full length of my hard cock inside of you.” Dean rasped, knowing how much of a trembling mess his words and sounds made the beautiful man arched sinfully above him.

 

Castiel whined low in his throat as he pushed in a second finger, his eyes rolling back into his head when he dragged them over his prostate, “Feels so good,” he gasped, biting down on Dean’s lip as he started to thrust his fingers while scissoring them against his fluttering rim.

 

Unable to hold back any more, both of Dean’s hands flew to cup the cheeks of Castiel’s ass and pull them apart even further. His nails digging into the soft flesh there, and drawing a whimpered moan from his lover. Dean pulled Cas closer until their cocks rubbed together once more and each of them grunted out a moan. “Fuu, Cas...Need you, wanna feel that tight hole squeezing around me.”

 

“Almost...oh God,” Castiel whimpered, getting the final finger in and stretching to the point where he was bucking roughly against Dean’s hips.  With one final moan he forced himself to take his hand away and stroke Dean’s leaking cock with the remaining lube on his fingers.

 

“Fuck me Dean,” he gasped lining the head of Dean’s cock up to his hole and slowly started to lower down onto him.

 

Dean’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt the clamped warmth cover his cock sliding down further and further delving him deep inside the tight hole. It wasn’t until Castiel was completely seated on his cock that he exhaled, his eyes lolling back behind his lids in euphoric pleasure. “Feel so fucking good, Cas. So fucking good, baby.”

 

“Mmhmm,” was all Castiel could muster enough clarity to say.  Dean stretched him so wide it had his heart hammering hard in his chest and he had to breathe slowly to try and calm himself.  Being with Dean always stole his breath, it didn’t matter how many times they had sex, the first thrust sent waves of pleasure all the way down to his toes.  Biting down on his lip he rolled his hips back, a soft mewl leaving his lips as his head dropped down to Dean’s chest.

 

“It’s almost too good,” he panted.

 

“Too good?” Dean asked, finally having gathered himself enough to move. He let out a small, quiet chuckle before latching on tightly to Castiel’s hips and lifting him up a little. With a flirtatious grin Dean snapped his hips upward and drew out a delicious moan, though a little too loud for their environment.

 

“Dean!” Castiel gasped, his fingers scrambling to grip onto Dean’s arms, he still couldn’t sit up, the pleasure was too intense but he loved it.  Dean pushed up into him again and he whimpered.

 

“Fuck me Dean, please,” he gasped turning his head to suck hard onto Dean’s neck, using his teeth to nip at the sensitive skin.

 

Dean hesitated for just a moment, holding both their bodies still. He flicked his eyes toward Castiel and waited until his boyfriend was staring back at him. “Think you can keep quiet?” He asked with a raised brow.

 

“I can try...you wanna try gagging me again?” Castiel smirked, nipping sharply at Dean’s lower lip, he clenched tight around Dean’s cock and both of them let out a shuddering moan.

 

“Nah, just don’t wanna be interrupted..” Dean answered him, reminding Cas that they weren’t alone in the house. “How bout this, I’ll fuck you nice and hard as long as you can keep the volume down...but if you get too loud I’m just gonna slow down so much that you’re panting and begging for even the slightest touch.”

 

Castiel shivered but nodded anyway.  Dean didn’t say anything about switching positions but Castiel knew himself and knew just how loud he got when Dean fucked him good.  He finally managed to sit up and slide off Dean to move next to him, pressing his chest into the mattress with his ass in the air.  He gave Dean a salacious grin and pulled a pillow closer to his face.

 

Dean groaned internally and licked his lips at the beautiful sight before him. He wasted no time and moved swiftly to get back into position, not wanting to feel the cool air wrapping around his heated cock any longer than necessary. He slid back inside with relative ease and waited until he was completely buried in the deliciously clamped heat before he began to thrust hard and fast, hammering their hips together with loud smacks of skin on skin.

 

Castiel quickly shoved his face into the pillow and bit down into it as Dean’s hips hammered into him perfectly.  Castiel whimpered and spread his legs even further loving the delicious feel of Dean pulling in and out of him in such a hard pace.  His prostate was getting hit on every other thrust and it was heaven, Castiel’s eyes were rolling back into his head again and clutched onto the edge of the mattress for dear life as Dean’s rhythm grew relentless.  

 

Anytime he was able to draw in a breath he’d try to keep up with Dean but it was useless, his body was craving to be used and Dean was using him damn good.  He felt the first pull down in his gut and clamped down around Dean’s cock with a cry into the pillow.  He was so close already.

 

He began to regret his ambitious promise to fuck Cas hard and fast for as long as he wanted. The silky tight slide of his dick snapping in and out of the perfect hole was so undeniably amazing that Dean wasn’t sure his usually impressive stamina would hold out. Everything was just too much, the delicious channel clamped around him, the muffled gasps and moans Castiel was grunting into the pillow, and the way his heart was hammering in his chest; happy and full.

 

Knowing he’d have to bring Cas over if he had any hope of outlasting him, Dean lunged forward. He nipped and sucked at every inch of skin he could reach until the body under him began to shake and tremble almost uncontrollably. He leaned down next to Castiel and began to mutter every filthy,dirty thought he could pull out.

 

“Feel so fucking good for me sweetheart, make me want to just give in and explode; to coat your pretty hole with my cum. Force you to take every inch of my cock until it’s dripping out, being fucked out of your tight little ass,” Dean grunted through most of the monologue but he slowed down long enough to bite harshly against Castiel’s lobe and moan long and loud in his ear.

 

Castiel smashed his face deeper into the pillow and bit down as he keened loudly, his body bucking hard against Dean.  He couldn’t hold out any longer and came with a muffled cry, his toes curling and going numb as waves and waves of pleasure rolled through him.  Dean was still pounding into him, his gasps sharp and hot against Castiel’s neck.  He reached back with what little energy he had left and pulled on Dean’s hair.

 

“Cum for me Dean, please fill me up,” Castiel groaned, his body almost too sensitive now.

 

His skin was flushed from his toes all the way up to his forehead, body slick wet with salty sweat. When he heard the words spewing from Castiel’s mouth, it was like some sort of obedient wave ripped through him. The hot flare shooting from his hips in a rushed frenzy as he finally allowed himself to let go. The feeling of Castiel still clenching around him as his cock spewed his release in thick white ropes.

 

“Fuuckkk, Cas.” Dean hissed, along with a few more lines of muttered curses and repetitions of Castiel’s name in one form or another..

 

Castiel groaned as Dean spasmed against him, both of them falling to their sides on the bed, completely exhausted.  He was too hot but he loved Dean’s hands touching and caressing his skin almost lazily.  “Nugh that felt amazing,” Castiel panted, his hips twitching when Dean slowly pulled out.

 

“You always feel amazing,” Dean panted back, his breath ragged and his voice rough as if he’d been screaming. He hated to let go of Cas, despised moving his hands off even for a moment. Most days he spent twenty minutes in the morning saying goodbye because he just couldn’t bring himself to stop. It was even more difficult than, them both so relaxed and their bodies so loose limbed and warm to the touch. “Yeah, this might be the best yet though.”

 

Castiel chuckled softly, pulling Dean even closer even though both of them were sweaty and their skin was slightly warm.  He rolled over onto his back and hissed a bit when his ass pressed against the mattress, “Gonna feel that for a few days,” he said with a lewd grin as he yanked Dean on top of him.  He ran his fingers through Dean’s slightly damp hair and smiled contently up at him.

 

“I’d apologize but you don’t seem too bothered,” Dean answered, dipping his head to drop a soft, delicate kiss onto Castiel’s chapped pink lips. He stays in place, Cas’ hand combing and then tugging gently on his hair as they draw the kiss out further, moving their lips in tantric motions as they delved deeper into one another.

 

“Mmm, we should wash up,” Castiel moaned against Dean’s lips, chuckling a little when his boyfriend merely wiggled closer and deepened the kiss to keep Castiel from talking most likely.  He allowed for a bit longer until the skin on his stomach started to become irritated.

 

“I’m gonna take a quick shower...you wanna join me?” he asked with a hum.

 

Nearly every muscle in Dean’s body begged to stay still and limp but he knew he’d accept the minute it was offered. There were more than a couple upsides of getting off his ass and sharing a shower with his unbelievably gorgeous boyfriend. One, was that the boyfriend would be naked, of course...that was the main one though.

 

Castiel smiled softly and lead Dean into the bathroom.  He got the water on hot and snuggled into his boyfriend’s chest as they waited for the room to begin to steam up.  Before Dean could protest too much he grabbed up the body wash and started rubbing his chest with the suds.

 

“I can’t wait until I’m completely moved in,” Castiel sighed softly.

 

Dean smiled content, sated, and warm. “Me either, sweetheart...shouldn’t take too long. I think I can buy us some help with a home-cooked meal and we could probably get it done in a weekend.”

 

“Mmm, good,” Castiel hummed cleaning up the rest of Dean’s body before handing over the loofa with a quirked brow.  He damn near purred when Dean began to wash up his skin, the sponge dropping to the floor so his fingers could dig into Castiel’s shoulders and back.  

 

“Thank you...that feels wonderful,” he sighed.

 

Dean worked out the knotted lumps and stifled a small chuckle when Cas let out some outrageous moans, even louder than the ones he’d made just a little while before. He playfully nipped and sucked at the smooth sun kissed skin as he made his way lower to thoroughly wash everything, being careful around Castiel’s sore spots.

 

When Dean got a hiss in response, he immediately tried to soothe his lover’s aching body, “Shh, it’s okay I promise, I’ll try not to hurt you and get it over quick.”

 

“I know,” Castiel sighed, his head lolling forward to press his forehead against the shower wall as Dean continued his ministrations.  When they were finally thoroughly clean the clambered out of the shower and quickly dried each other off with soft chuckles.  

 

“C’mon, let’s get to bed,” Castiel yawned, remembering to pull on some clean boxers at the last minute.  He pulled Dean in under the covers and quickly wiggled into his spot against Dean’s chest.

 

“I love you,” he whispered, his lips brushing along Dean’s skin.

 

“I love you too, sweetheart. I think Lydia deciding to move across the world might have been the best thing to ever happen to me,” Dean answered, feeling his heart swell even more than before. Something about the finality of the day and how perfect everything had been just seemed to stir up some new kind of happiness in him that he can’t explain but doesn’t want to ever leave so he just lets it curl tightly inside every nook and crevice of his insides.

 


End file.
